Paradise
by DramaDelicacy
Summary: .:DUFN:. There was the rain. And there was you. Our first meeting wasn't extraordinary. But what came after that meeting was definitely more than ordinary. xGaaxSakux
1. Prologue: The boy and the rain

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

-

Prologue: The boy and the rain.

-

There was the rain.

Then, there was a bend of the road.

When you turn, you'd see a beach spreading wide just behind the short wooden white fence.

I walked to the fence.

And saw him.

He looked out into the sea, his eyes were distant.

His red hair stuck to his face from the wet.

I walked to him and put the umbrella above him.

He turned to me.

And I saw how lifeless his eyes were.

-

-

I just had to make this, people. It might take forever for me to update, and by forever I mean it.

But I'm afraid the idea would leave me if I don't write it down.

Reviews please,

Summer.


	2. Chapter One: The break up

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

-

Chapter One: The break up.

-

I ran through the rain, hoping he was still waiting. I saw the dim light of the café despite the drops of water covering most of my sight. I didn't look where I was, all I know is that I wanted to get to that light.

Suddenly, a loud honking sound was heard from my right and I turned just in time to see a pair of yellow lights moved toward me.

_A car_, was my first thought. I'm going to die!

I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for the impact. Sorry, Sasuke-kun… it looks as if I won't be able to be there today, or tomorrow, or the next day…

I felt a warm hand grabbed my waist and I was out of the road; Death had just missed me! I looked up and struggled to see who saved me. All I saw was a pair of lifeless green eyes and red hair strands that touched my face.

He helped me up and I turned to thank him. But he was gone.

I looked at the spot where I thought he stood and then sighed. I would just thank him later if I ever met him.

I looked forward at the café and ran there as fast as I could.

I pushed open the café door and a loud bell sound was heard from the bell placed on top of the wooden door that would help indicate all the employees inside that a customer was here.

A girl with brown hair looked at me with a smile, then she offered me a towel, she seemed nice; I mean, she didn't give me the dirty look because I was soaked in water and got dirt all over my body.

I turned to her and opened my mouth:

"Is Uchiha Sasuke here yet?"

She turned to me, frowned and nodded. For a second, she looked worried and I wondered why.

"This way," she said. I followed her and we walked toward the corner of the café. I heard a sweet laugh and I frowned. Probably a girl was sitting across his table…

I saw the top of his head and dashed toward him. The brown-haired girl yelled at me to stop but I didn't care. I was here, and I would forever be. I wouldn't go anywhere, Sasuke-kun was all I wanted and needed. I smiled widely at the thought that we would forever be toge—

I froze.

A girl with red hair and glasses was sitting with him. Her face was red, indicating that she was drunk. I stared at her embracing Sasuke-kun and being all flirty with him. What shocked me the most was the fact that he was kissing and hugging her back.

The edge of his dark eyes moved and he turned to me. He looked at me from top to bottom.

"You're late," he said, his tone cold and arrogant.

"Yeah," I grinned. "But I'm here… and that's all that's matter, right?" I smiled at him, my hands behind me were trembling as I spoke. The tears were on the edge, but they will _not_ fall!

"Dirty," he muttered and the girl giggled.

"What?"

He looked at me and again, his eyes moved up and down my body.

"I called you here to break up with you," he said, no regret or sadness in his tone. I stared at him, shocked. My words were caught in my throat, they were begging to go out but I, somehow, managed to strain them back.

"What?" the voice cracked.

He looked at me and sighed impatiently.

"You heard me," he said. "We're over, Sakura."

The red-haired girl giggled and then burst out into a set of annoying laughs, even the snorts were included. I turned to her. All of my abstract feelings turned to rage and I turned to her, took the glass of beer in front of her, and poured it onto her.

She screamed and Sasuke-kun stood suddenly. He turned to me, raised his hands, and was about to hit me. I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for the slap or the punch or whatever he was going to give me when suddenly someone pulled me back and his hand missed me.

I turned and find the brown-haired girl grabbing both of my arms. Her eyes were watery as she looked at Sasuke-kun.

"Sorry, sir," she said, her voice cold. "We don't tolerate bullies or abusers here in our shop." She turned and a big man with those mafia look stood behind us.

"This way sir," he said, his tone deep and threatening.

Sasuke-kun gave me a nasty look and dragged the crying Karin outside. I stared at the spot where the two of them sat and then turned.

I wasn't going to cry. No… I won't.

I turned and walked toward the door, the brown-haired girl screamed my name and pulled on my hand to stop me from walking. I turned and she was crying.

"Here," she shoved me an umbrella. "You'll get someone better than that."

I looked at the umbrella and smiled at her.

"Thanks,"

Then I dashed out into the rain under the umbrella.

I ran toward the beach, the very place I went to whenever I was stressed. Today… would be the very best day to just walk to the middle of the ocean and not come up.

There was the rain.

Then, the bend of the road.

The beach was just along the corner; behind a short white fence.

Someone stood there and I walked toward him.

I almost gasped when I saw who it was.

It was the boy who had saved me.

I walked to him and placed my umbrella above him.

He turned to me,

And I saw how lifeless his eyes were.

-

-

Me love this story.

Peace,

Summer.


End file.
